1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and a disk drive apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spindle motors arranged to rotate disks are installed in hard disk apparatuses and optical disk apparatuses. Such spindle motors include a stationary portion fixed to a housing of an apparatus, and a rotating portion configured to rotate while supporting a disk. The spindle motor is configured to rotate the rotating portion with respect to the stationary portion by producing a torque through magnetic flux generated between a stator and a magnet. A known spindle motor is described, for example, in JP-A 2006-331558.
A rotating portion of the spindle motor described in JP-A 2006-331558 includes a rotor hub on which a disk is mounted, a rotor yoke, and a magnet. The rotor hub and the rotor yoke are fixed to each other through adhesion or the like. In addition, the rotor yoke and the magnet are also fixed to each other through adhesion or the like (see paragraph[0030] of JP-A 2006-331558).
If various portions of the rotating portion of the spindle motor are not securely fixed, the rigidity of the rotating portion is reduced to increase vibration of the rotating portion. An increase in the vibration of the rotating portion may lead to an error in reading and writing from or to the disk.
Meanwhile, if the rotor hub and the rotor yoke are fixed to each other over a large area through an adhesive, curing of the adhesive may easily cause a deformation of the rotor hub. The deformation of the rotor hub may also lead to an error in reading and writing from or to the disk.